


Making Rise of Skywalker 15x better in 10 words

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Rise of Skywalker, literally why did they do this to us wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title is basically the summary lol
Kudos: 3





	Making Rise of Skywalker 15x better in 10 words

“Rey who?”  
Rey looked out towards the twin setting suns.   
“Just Rey.”


End file.
